Quien soy en realidad?
by TanaRedRose
Summary: Un dia lo que mas miedo le daba a Bella se vuelve realidad. Sus pesadillas resultaron ser las únicas que la podrían guiar hacia su destino, un destino en el que ella no sabia lo que le esperaba. En su camino se topara con distintas clases de seres que ella nunca se habría imaginado existieran, pero para sobrevivir debe encontrar a Edward. Su vida ahora es un caos... 3 Amor lento
1. Mi primera pesadilla

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **La historia es mía.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Mi primera pesadilla**_

 _ **El vivir siendo hija adoptada no es tan fácil ya que al tener "hermanos" es como si yo fuera el patito feo, no es que me traten mal pero siempre poner a los chicos antes que a mí, tampoco es que me moleste ya que entiendo que son su sangre y yo no. Aun así les estoy agradecida por todo lo que me han dado son unas muy buenas personas. Lo más difícil es saber quién eres en realidad…de dónde vienes quien es tu familia y sentirte diferente a ellos.**_

 _ **En la escuela el ser la chica rara no ayuda mucho la verdad y eso es aun más frustrante solo tengo 2 amigos Emmet y Alice ellos tienen más amistades pero es raro cuando pasan tiempo con ellos ya que les molesta cuando hablan mal de mí, bueno al menos ya nos graduamos no tendrán que ver mi rara cara otra vez…más bien yo no tendré q e aguantar sus burlas gracias al cielo.**_

 _ **Ellos dicen que los demás hablan cosas feas de mi entre ellas las mas graciosas que soy rara y algo "misteriosa" según ellos escondo cosas, pero…que cosas? Ni siquiera sé quién soy, como podría esconder algo?, también han dicho que les asusta mi mirada que pareciera que les hecho un brujo a algo jajaja es algo raro incluso yo me rio de las cosas que se inventan pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No soy una chica muy sociable por lo que soy pésima haciendo amistades aun así no me importa lo que digan.**_

 _ **Hoy mis hermanos me harán un cumpleaños mis 18 los cumpliré en un 3 días pero Jasper y Rosalie se irán a la universidad así que no estarán y como yo no quiero fiesta ellos quieren hacer algo "sencillo" e invitaron a algunas amistades y a Emmet y Alice a la casa, nuestros padres están de viaje así que lo más seguro no se enteren. Yo aun no se que estudiar por lo que prefiero ir al siguiente semestre.**_

 _ **Ya son las 6;00pm así que decidí darme un rápido baño y ponerme mi mahón corto de estrellitas camisa amarilla o verde chillón la verdad es que siempre discuto con todos ya que algunos dicen que el verde y otros dicen que es amarilla la verdad no se ve tan mal con mi piel pálida y ojos café, la camisa tiene un corazón en el centro color plateado.**_

 _ **Me solté el cabello…es un desastre la verdad el cabello es color café y ondulado largo hasta las caderas, en lo pies preferí ponerme mis converse de colores ya que tenían el mismo color de la camisa en los cabetes.**_

 _ **Fui directo a la sala a lo que me felicitaron y me trajeron unos obsequios me senté en el sofá mientras me tomaba una gasolina original ya que eso fue lo que trajeron mis hermanos.**_

 _ **Cuando de momento veo al idiota de James que viene hacia mí y se siente a mi lado. El es uno de esos vecinos insoportables y acosadores que no dejan vivir a los demás.**_

 _ **Hola lindura, hace mucho no te veo… como has estado ah? Me dijeron que ya cumplirás tus 18 - es un pesado se la pasa insinuándose cada que puede**_

 _ **Pues será porque te evito?, estoy bien gracias y si en unos días cumplo mis 18 - me fui a parar pero me aguanto por el brazo**_

 _ **Lindura? - se acerco mas a mi – cuando quieras …podemos pasarla rico , tu sabes de que hablo – voltee a verlo tenía una sonrisa sínica y una de sus cejas alzadas como si hubiera logrado lo que quería y para completarlo me guiño el ojo.**_

 _ **Uuy si que rico ah, como me gustaría… pero con otra persona. Es que acaso no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo ¿ no me gustas OK no quiero hacer ninguna de esas "cositas ricas" como según tú dices que son porque estoy segura de que si son ricas tu harías que dejaran de serlo – me pare del sofá y me fui a i habitación necesitaba estar sola un rato, y es que no lo soporto ni siquiera se que hace aquí.**_

 _ **Ese tipo está loco enserio seguirá de insistente toda su vida o qué? Ahs no lo soporto. Entre al baño que hay en mi habitación y me eche un poco de agua en la cara.**_

 _ **Cuando me sentí más relajada salí de mi habitación comencé a ver un poco borroso por lo cual me sentía algo mareada…No se qué me pasa pero aun así seguí caminado hasta la sala principal. Al llegar ya se encontraban todos también estaba la música a un volumen bastante alto pero yo apenas y escuchaba, preferí sentarme un rato.**_

 _ **Desde el sofá vi a Emmet coqueteando con mi hermana Rosalie la cual tenía un año más que yo, también vi a Alice quien venía hacia mí.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños – me mostro una pequeña cajita pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla la alejo un poco – Bella?**_

 _ **Uh? – me siento tan mal que ni siquiera soy capaz de decir una palabra y siento que no puedo moverme es como si estuviera en un estado de shock…**_

 _ **Estas bien? Te vez mas palida de lo normal y estas sudando – toco mi frente – Dios estas ardiendo, Jasper ven… - llamo a mi hermano mayor , ella está enamorada de él, pero él dice que ella es muy pequeña para el ya que ya tiene 22 y está en la universidad.**_

 _ **Dime Ali…Bella estas bien? – al parecer se me notaba desde lejos porque con solo mirarme ya se dio cuenta**_

 _ **Tiene fiebre y ni siquiera me ha dicho una sola palabra – dijo Alice preocupada y la verdad es que incluso sentía la lengua pesada como si no me permitiera hablar**_

 _ **La llevare a su recamara – Jasper me levanto pero al instante ya no sentía nada todo era obscuro …**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya nada era obscuridad estaba acostada sobre el suelo, parece ser un bosque…**_

 _ **Me levante y mire al rededor. Camine y observe todo lo que había arboles altos, todo el suelo tenía un verde césped el cual parecía ser cuidado con dedicación y habían arbustos de rosas rojas y otras …negras? Como es posible que hayan rosas color negras…**_

 _ **Me fui acercando poco a poco, pero cuando fue a tocar una de las rosas alguien se detuvo a mi lado. Por un momento me asuste pero luego mire poco a poco.**_

 _ **Qué rayos..?**_

 _ **Definitivamente si debía asustarme me paralice no sabía si correr o que hacer pero estoy segura de que si corría me alcanzaría rápidamente.**_

 _ **Lo que había frente a mi no era una persona ni mucho menos un animal, era algo mucho más allá de este mundo. Era una criatura muy grande como de unos 8 pies de alto tenía unas alas que parecían de ángel solo que de un color marrón grisáceo, también tenía un cabello largo un solo ojo y unos enormes cuernos los cuales se veían tan afilados que seguramente con solo tocarlos podrías cortarte, y su piel era de un color un poco más claro que sus grandes alas y unos ojos tan blancos que parecían perlas, sus manos eran grandes y tenían como unas pequeñas garras de las cuales caía sangre.**_

 _ **Seguro mato a alguien antes de venir a matarme a mi…**_

 _ **Dio un paso hacia a mi mientras me miraba a los ojos, el da miedo pero en sus ojos se ve tristeza, otro paso hacia mí. Estaba asustada pero no podía moverme era como si simplemente no quisiera irme de allí.**_

 _ **Bella… - fue todo lo que dijo cuando de momento alzo su mano, cerré los ojos asustada por lo que pudiera hacerme.**_

 _ **Se escucho un ruido mas allá de los rosales el bajo su mano y se volteo y de su mano salió una espada tan dorada que podría jurar que era de oro. Se volteo hacia mi otra vez, alzo su espada pero en vez de golpearme una luz azul claro me rodeo…**_

 _ **Busca la cueva en el bosque, acostúmbrate debes para en el intento no morir, solo 3 días tendrás para tu poder controlar, al cumplir tus 18 tu identidad saldrá a relucir. Si no quieres morir las reglas has de seguir y a Edward buscar con un sueño real.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Desperté algo asustada, mire alrededor de mi habitación Alice estaba acostada junto a mí y la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, sentí algo en mi cabeza por lo que rápidamente lo saque, es una toallita la cual aun esta algo húmeda.**_

 _ **Esa pesadilla…se sentía tan real, era como si yo estuviera hay, como si hubiera estado despierta.**_

 _ **Un bosque, rosas negras y…buscar una cueva?**_

 _ **Para que querría yo ir a una cueva?**_

 _ **De que trata todo eso…quien es él, ese… monstruo y porque tenía esa mirada tan triste al ver me..?**_

 _ **Tengo tantas preguntas…quizás fue solo una pesadilla y yo aquí exagerando todo hum…si, solo fue eso una pesadilla.**_

 _ **Mejor me vuelvo a dormir lo más seguro es que no vuelva a sonar con eso…o eso espero, porque si vuelvo a ver a esa cosa frente a mi seguro moriré pero del susto.**_

 _ **Aparte cómo es posible que se sintiera tan real, un sueño nunc aes real es solo la imaginación.**_

 _ **Es mejor que deje de pensar en eso ya o no podre dormir, estoy tan cansada…**_

.

.

.

.

.

…..

Hola este es mi primer fic espero tengan paciencia y me digan sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas las tomare de la mejor manera.

Subiré todos los domingos no tendré hora exacta pero lo más probable es que sea en la noche.

Respecto a la historia pretendo hacer cada capítulo más interesante que el anterior.

Saludos y besos


	2. En mis sueños

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **La historia es mia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **En mis sueños**_

 _ **La luz del sol me despertó quisiera poder dormir mas pero será mejor que me levante a hacer le algo de desayunar a los chicos ya que estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera comieron ayer por estar aquí cuidándome.**_

 _ **Me puse una camisa la cual me quedaba grande y un pantalón corto de dormir.**_

 _ **Alice seguía dormida por lo que hice el menor ruido posible y me dirigí a la cocina.**_

 _ **Prepare revoltillo con jamón hice tostadas café y saque un jugo de china ya que Alice no toma café dice que hace daño y no sé cuantas cosas más.**_

 _ **Ya cuando estaba llevando los platos a la mesa Jasper entraba al comedor, me miro serio y luego se sentó en la mesa.**_

 _ **-Qué te pasa, porque me miras con esa cara? – le pregunte ya que no cambiaba su mirada y tenía el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **-Que haces despierta tan temprano y preparando el desayuno, que no se supone que estas enferma? – pregunto más serio aun**_

 _ **-Estaba, ya estoy bien solo fue un poco de fiebre nada mas – le sonreí para que se calmara lo cual parece que funciono no del todo pero al menos un poco si.**_

 _ **-Pues nos preocupaste mucho incluso Alice se acostó muy tarde ya que no te bajaba la fiebre y ni siquiera respondías cuando te hablábamos, mejor iré a despertar la a ella y a Rosalie para que desayunen ayer no comimos nada ya que les dije a todos que se fueran y no llame para pedir las pizza –me toco la frente y al ver que no tenía fiebre se fue a buscar a los demás.**_

 _ **Minutos después llegaron Rosalie estaba con su cabello todo revuelto.**_

 _ **Su cabello siempre me ha gustado tiene risos suaves y es de color rubio su piel es blanca, es delgada con un muy buen cuerpo lo contario a mí que a pesar de que tengo un buen trasero no tengo mucho pecho y es mucho mas alta que yo. Ella es una chica seria pero a pesar de eso es de las que sueñan con casarse en una iglesia con un gran y hermoso vestido blanco…pero quiere que eso pase con Emmet y el es un chico de esos que se la pasa de falda en falda. El es lindo espalda ancha musculoso alto cabello negro y tiene una carita de niño travieso jaja pero…**_

 _ **Luego llegaron Jasper y Alice la cual como siempre traía una sonrisa sobre todo si Jasper estaba cerca de ella yo digo que harían una linda pareja pero habrá que esperar a que Jasper se fije en que ella es la chica que le conviene sin importar si es o no menor que él.**_

 _ **Alice es bajita de cabello negro corto e tiene un muy buen cuerpo sus ojos son de un color verde, mientras que Jasper en un chico un alto cabello rubio al igual que Rosalie pero este tiene el cabello risado y un poco largo es muy serio pero sabe comprender a todos mejor de lo que parece, su físico, pues es delgado no muy musculoso ojos marron claro como la miel, Rosalie también tiene ese color de ojos.**_

 _ **Desayunamos tranquilos platicando tonterías me preguntaron si estaba bien Jasper y Rosalie se irán hoy en la tarde para las casa compartidas de los universitarias ya que mañana comenzaran sus clases por lo que estaré sola en la casa. Insistieron en que me fuera a acostar a lo cual me negué. No quiero soñar con el señor Tristón otra vez…aun seguía pensando el esa pesadilla tan rara que tuve.**_

 _ **Al terminar el desayuno me fui a regar las plantas de Mai ya que los chicos no querían hacerlo y si dejamos que se mueran las plantas Mai nos "matara" así les digo yo de cariño ya que aunque no son mis padres es como si lo fueran…Mai y Pai.**_

 _ **Las plantas ya estaban algo marchitas, solo espero poder hacer que vuelvan a su normalidad antes de que Mai llegue. Llene la regadera de flores pero algo raro paso…cuando fui a tocar el agua se detuvo fue como magia se veía flotar pero mantenía un poco de su movimiento, mi mano aun seguía en el agua al sacarla el agua callo como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás es otra de mis imaginaciones…**_

 _ **Intente olvidarme de eso así que fui a regar las flores al terminar me di cuenta de que algunas de las flores estaban perdiendo sus pétalos así que los recogí del suelo, ojala no se estuvieran marchitando se veían tan coloridas hace unos días. Los pétalos en mis manos volvieron a su color original me asuste y los deje caer al suelo.**_

 _ **-Pero qué rayos..? – en ese momento recordé al señor Tristón - …que fue lo que dijo…esto no puede ser real… - reí con nerviosismo o quizás miedo…**_

 _ **-Claro que no es solo otra de mis pesadillas, es solo otra de mis pesadillas… - me repetía mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos.**_

 _ **Al ver que los pétalos seguían en el suelo con un color tan vivo disidí tocar las flores, al tocarlas no paso nada…si, seguro solo estaba imaginándome cosas.**_

… _ **y si pido que cambien o algo asi? - Volví a tocar las flores pero esta vez pensé, vuelvan a tener su vivo color.**_

 _ **Solo pude quedarme tan sorprendida que ni siquiera parpadee, todas las flores e incluso los arboles del jardín se volvieron tan hermosos, todo cambio de una manera tan rápida y ni siquiera sé cómo pude hacer algo así. – Que fue lo que dijo el señor Tristón en mi pesadilla..?**_

 _ **-Solo 3 días tendrá para tu poder controlar – 3 días para qué? Tengo poderes y no lo sabia hasta ahora...**_

 _ **Pero…cómo es posible que algo tan irreal sea realidad, y más aún... como puedo yo poder hacer tales cosas?**_

 _ **Definitivamente nada de esto tiene sentido, aparte si fuera verdad entonces sería como el dijo "a mis 18" aun faltan 2 días para mi cum… 2 días? Maldición y si esto es real significa que moriré? …**_

 _ **Y quien es Edward? Como es posible encontrar a alguien atreves de mis sueños?**_

 _ **Mejor intentare dormir para ver que tan real es, quizás vuelva a soñar algo de esto, pero si no…significa que fue una simple pesadilla y nada más. Y si es real…solo espero tener la suerte de encontrar lo.**_

 _ **Fui a mi recamara y me acosté es de día así que no puedo dormir apenas son la 1:00pm…pas hora y aun sigo despierta así que mejor me fui a la sala llame al restaurante chino y pedí un arroz sin vegetales, unas costillas y no puede faltar la coca-cola.**_

 _ **Puse la primera película que encontré en la tv era una película vieja de unas personas que tenían una cabeza de cono, creo así se llama Coneheads o algo pareció.**_

 _ **Al rato llegaron los del delivery y me comí la mitad de lo que ordene.**_

 _ **Barrí y Mapee el piso…**_

 _ **Fregué los trastes…**_

 _ **Limpie el baño de las visitas…**_

 _ **Recogí la sal…**_

 _ **Lave mi auto…**_

 _ **Recogí mi habitación…**_

 _ **Aun no lograba que me diera sueño quizá me siento algo o muy confusa aunque si me sentía algo cansada así que tome unas pastillas para poder dormir un poco y solo :30 minutos después ya me sentía soñolienta así que me deje llevar…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esta vez estaba a la orilla de un rio, no había nadie al igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez camine sigilosamente esperando a que Tristón se apareciera frente mi.**_

 _ **Camine unos :5 minutos… :10minutos… :15 minutos… quizás mas pero no había nadie. Frustrada me senté en un árbol que al parecer había caído por tormentas u vientos, cuando de momento frente a mi escucho unas pisadas por entre los árboles, parecía que venían corriendo me pare para ver quién era no podía ver nada solo arboles, pero sea lo que sea se escuchaban mas alrededor.**_

 _ **De entre los arboles salió una criatura andaba en 4 patas pero tenía forma de una persona desfigurada en todo el cuerpo solo tenía unos pocos cabellos su piel era de un color gris y su espalda era tan encorvada que su espina dorsal parecía sobresalir de entre la piel.**_

 _ **Se paro en 2 patas y gruño mostrando sus filosos dientes los cuales parecían estar podridos…**_

 _ **-Hoy no es tu día – dijo la criatura con una vez tan ronca que apenas y se le entendía.**_

 _ **Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño…me repetía un ay otra vez cuando comenzaron a aparecer mas de ellos a mi alrededor.**_

 _ **Uno de ellos se lanzo contra mí, solo pude gritar del miedo y añangotarme un poco pero el golpe nunca llego en su lugar se escucho algo caer y lo gruñidos se hicieron más altos. Al mirar frente a mi había un chico con una gran espada muy similar a la de Tristón.**_

 _ **Las criaturas gruñían con más fuerza el chico volteo un poco su cara para mirarme tenía una sonrisa ladeada y me guiño un ojo y volvió a voltearse. Es tan lindo que parece un Ángel…**_

 _ **De pronto las criaturas comenzaron a lanzarse hacia él mientras con su espada los eliminaba pero uno de ellos me alcanzo ya que yo seguía detrás del chico me dio un golpe en las costillas tan fuerte que me tubo por lo que prácticamente limpio el suelo conmigo.**_

 _ **El chico al verme miro a la criatura con ojos furiosos y dijo…**_

 _ **-A las chicas no se les golpea – y lo atravesó con su espada por lo que la criatura chillo de dolor**_

 _ **En ese momento los que quedaban retrocedieron.**_

 _ **El que antes estaba en 2 patas hizo una señal a la que todos respondieron y se fueron pero no sin antes decir…**_

 _ **-Solo quería darle el consejo de jamás acercarse esto es solo un sueño pero cuando la tengamos de frente – ladeo su cabeza y en ese momento me miro a mi - morirá – y se fue con lo demás.**_

 _ **Yo aun no entendía nada el chico se volteo hacia mí y me sonrió.**_

 _ **-Te gusta el peligro cierto? – aun seguía sin entender por lo que no dije nada – jum… si vuelves a intentar conseguir a Tahino otra vez de tus sueños te encontraran, no vuelvas a hacer lo.**_

 _ **-De qué rayos hablas? ni siquiera entiendo que está pasando o quien rayos es Tahino pensé que solo fue una pesadilla pero cada vez es más raro aun y…– estaba comenzando a preocuparme de todo esto – tu quien rayos eres? – el volvió a sonreír a lo que yo fruncí el ceño.**_

 _ **-Yo soy Edward de seguro ya sabias de mi pero ahora es mejor que vuelvas a tu vida normal… - alzo la espada justo como hizo Tristón pero esta vez la luz fue de un color amarillo – limpia tus heridas, yo te buscare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me levante tan rápido que pareciera que me faltaba el aire. Solo pude recordar las palabras de Tristón…**_

 _ **-Busca la cueva en el bosque, acostúmbrate debes para en el intento no morir, solo 3 días tendrá para tu poder controlar, al cumplir tus 18 tu identidad saldrá a relucir. Si no quieres morir las reglas has de seguir y a Edward buscar en un sueño real.**_

 _ **Tristón es real?, aah no entiendo nada como es posible…todo esto es muy raro.**_

 _ **Respire hondo y fui a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Al parecer los chicos salieron por que no se escucha nada de ruido y Jasper por lo general estaba jugando con su x-box a un volumen muy alto mientras que Rosalie solo pasaba tiempo en la computadora, quizás ya se fueron a la universidad.**_

 _ **El timbre de la casa sonó por lo que fui a ver quién era.**_

 _ **-TU? – abrí los ojos como nunca y cerré la puerta tan rápido como la abrí… - no es posible**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chic s espero hayan disfrutado de este segundo cap.

Luego traeré algo mejor aun, y consigo una buena lista de lectoras quizás haga mas fics…

Ustedes que opinan?

Soy buena escribiendo o no?

Bueno déjenme sus comentarios

Saludos y besos.


	3. Una pelea magica

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

 _ **La historia es mia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

 _._

 _ **Una pelea mágica**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Edward estaba tras la puerta…Como es posible que salga de mis sueños y llegue a mi casa?**_

 _ **-Abre, o es que pretendes que me quede aquí afuera esperándote… si no abres tumbare la puerta y no estoy bromeando.**_

 _ **-Como es que sabes donde vivo? No, mejor dicho cómo es posible que alguien que está en mis sueños llegues a mi casa como si fuera una persona en mi vida real y aparezca como si me conociera? – ya todo esto me esta exasperando**_

 _ **-Te lo dije, si intentas encontrar a Charlie atreves de tus sueños cualquiera podrá encontrarte – ah?**_

 _ **-Quien rayos es Charlie? Porque créeme que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre**_

 _ **-Es quien te encontró, me dijo que no pudo decir mucho porque lo atacaban así que te envió de vuelta – seguro así se llama Tristón**_

 _ **-Aah si, ya sé quien es…**_

 _ **-No me dejaras entrar o es que quieres que nos encuentren? – yo aun seguía tras la puerta así que la abrí para dejarlo pasar.**_

 _ **-Mm… pasa y…siéntate – quizás el sabe quien soy - …entonces, que se supone que es todo esto? – pregunte ya que como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque no quiero morir**_

 _ **-Aun no sabes nada? – me pregunto como si fuera algo obvio**_

 _ **\- Nada de qué? Qué es eso que debería saber? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que está pasando o porque el agua y las flores hacen tales cosas solo porque yo lo diga es tan confuso... – baje la cabeza pero rápidamente la volví a alzar para mirarlo - pero estoy segura de que tu sabes algo y tienes que contarme - me pare del sofá el solo me miro fijamente mientras se enderezaba en el asiento seriamente – me vas a decir o solo te quedaras hay mirándome?**_

 _ **Edward es un chico alto de cabello cobrizo algo largo y revuelto, sus ojos eran de un color miel y de piel blanca delgado pero de espalda ancha y se puede decir que tiene músculos no muchos la verdad, y por lo que vi en mis sueños tiene unas buenas pompis, mmm… sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar ese pensar de mi mente, y yo porque me fijo en eso…? escuche una risita a lo que levante la cabeza hacia su cara.**_

 _ **\- No, nada– me dijo por lo que no entendí nada – no te preocupes en algún momento aprenderás a bloquearte eres más fuerte que yo jum… - su propio comentario pareció molestarle asi que no pregunte a lo que se refería, pero da igual yo dudo ser "fuerte" o al menos de la manera en que él lo piensa.**_

 _ **-Yo solo quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando.**_

 _ **-Por ahora solo te puedo decir que tienes que venir conmigo necesitas más que solo 2 días para prepararte se avecina una guerra y solo tú eres la única que puedes detenerla eso si es que no mueres en el intento, por eso es que necesitas prepararte, así que recoge algunas de tus cosas que nos vamos – se puso de pie para salir de la casa pero me interpuse.**_

 _ **\- Qué? Crees que me iré con alguien a quien no conozco y ni siquiera sabe usar mi nombre cuando parece que sabes mas de mi que yo de ti? Es como si fueras un acosador de esos que se la pasan escondiéndose – pregunte alzando una ceja cruzando mis manos para mostrar mi molestia.**_

 _ **\- Bella… - sonrió de lado por lo que suavice mi cara se ve tan lindo – te esperare afuera. – paso a mi lado y salió por la puerta..**_

 _ **Como es posible que un chico tan lindo como ese me sonría de esa forma tan… linda?**_

 _ **Los chicos siempre me echan a un lado pero el… él es diferente…**_

 _ **Así que fui a mi recamara pero antes de llegar recordé las palabras de Tristón digo… Charlie.**_

 _ **Así que fue directo a mi recamara para recoger algunas de mis ropas perfume jabón y otras pocas cosas lo puse en un bulto que tenía en mi closet y me puse mis tenis, pero cuando iba a salir de mi recamara algo o alguien rompió el cristal de mi ventana.**_

 _ **Entro una mujer de piel verde, cabello tan rojo como el fuego, sus ojo serán de un amarillo brillante, era bajita en sus manos tenia por uñas unas garras tan filosas como cuchillos.**_

 _ **Me miro y lo único que pude ver fue una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. En ese momento recordé a Edward…**_

 _ **-Eres mucho más fuerte que yo… - hablara de el agua y las flores?**_

 _ **La puerta de mi baño estaba abierta así que imagine como mejor pude el agua presionando en las tuberías hasta romperlas y el agua salió…**_

 _ **La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el baño así que se lanzo hacia mí pero antes de que llegara se detuvo.**_

 _ **Y es que el agua salió con tanta presión que no sabía cómo detenerla por lo que me hizo caer su golpe.**_

 _ **-Eres pendeja o qué?– se hecho a reír – ni siquiera sabes dominarte a ti misma – me dio tanta rabia que se burlara de mi así que me pare y la encare como mejor pude**_

 _ **\- Quizás…tu si lo seas - en ese momento puse mis manos como si tuviera una bola entre ellas y el agua comenzó a subir del suelo hasta formar una gran bola que dirigí rápidamente hacia ella y quedo atrapada.**_

 _ **Sonreí pero al instante mi sonrisa se fue al diablo.**_

 _ **Ella buscaba la manera de salir y lo estaba logrando. Su brazo comenzaba a dejar el agua para intentar alcanzarme y su movimiento hacia que la bola de agua se moviera cada vez mas cerca de mi.**_

 _ **Así que decidí concentrarme y hacer que la bola de agua retrocediera pero antes de lograrlo ya estaba cerca de mí y me corto el brazo con sus filosas garras.**_

 _ **Aproveche que la ventana estaba rota para atraer las platas y rodear la enorme bola de agua con ellas como un escudo antes de que ella lograra salir. Justo ahora me di cuenta como movía mis manos era como si siempre hubiera hecho esto.**_

 _ **En ese momento llego Edward.**_

 _ **-Ya nos en… - se quedo mirando lo que hice – como lo hiciste? – yo solo me encogí de hombros –vampiros.**_

 _ **-Pero no tengo auto como nos iremos?**_

 _ **-Nos iremos volando – está loco? Pensé olvidado que lee mentes**_

 _ **-No, ahora vamos.- en cuanto salimos de mi recamar se escucharon unos ruidos en mi recamara.**_

 _ **Salimos corriendo por la puerta trasera cuando de momento se volteo frente a mí por lo que choque en su pecho y me rodeo con sus brazos. Justo en ese momento nos elevamos sorprendida mire tras el eran unas enormes alas de un color crema.**_

 _ **Tienes alas? – pregunte incrédula y solo sonrió y no dijo nada yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y seguí admirando sus grandes y hermosas alas.**_

 _ **Unas horas después nos encantábamos en una acogedora cabaña, la única puerta que había era la del baño y la de salida.**_

 _ **Me senté en el pequeño sofá que había Edward solo se quedo parado frente a la pequeña ventana y sin mirarme dijo…**_

 _ **Aquí nos quedaremos, entrenaras afuera hay un rio cerca y la entrada está a unos kilómetros de aquí.. – se volteo me miro por uno segundo y se dirigió a la nevera – hay que encontrar a tu madre.**_

 _ **Qué? Y yo por que se supone que deba buscar a alguien que me abandono cuando apenas era solo una bebe? No, aparte solo me dejaron una maldita cadenita que dice Bella, es por eso que me llamaron asi – me pare fui a la cama me acosté boca arriba y me cruz de brazos pero subí un poco mas una de las manos hasta tocar la cadenita.**_

 _ **No te abandono… tus padres te salvaron de la muerte - se acerco a la cama extendiéndome una coco-cola me senté y la tome**_

 _ **Si es así entonces por que aun me quieren matar? Digo que yo sepa no he hecho nada o si? – bufe**_

 _ **Esa cadenita no es una cadenita normal – tomo la cadena con una mano – esta cadenita tiene grandes poderes de protección y por eso te has mantenido viva todos estos años – soltó la cadenita y se acomodo – Bella nacer es suficiente para ellos… - lo mire con el ceño fruncido – Eres muy poderosa aunque no lo creas el agua y las plantas no es lo único que puedes hacer, eres un misterio para ellos e incluso para ti misma.**_

 _ **Y que es eso que puedo hacer? – pregunte tanto por curiosidad como para molestar**_

 _ **Eso lo sabrás en los entrenamientos – dijo dándome la espalda – ahora a dormir que ya va a anochecer y necesitas descansar para mañana solo esperemos que tengas más que solo 2 días…mañana vendrán a entrenarte - apago todo y se fue al sofá.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Levántate ya es tarde – escuche a Edward pero no le hice caso – que te levantes en un rato llegar tu padre a… - me levante de un salto**_

 _ **Mi padre? – el vendrá…**_

 _ **Maldición… se supone no diría nada el no quiere que sapas que él es esa ser tan cambiado que es ahora solo… por favor no le digas nada – se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña.**_

 _ **Mi padre vendrá y ni siquiera sé que sentir respecto a eso..**_

 _ **Ósea me deja sola y de momento cree que puede aparecer así por que si como si nada hubiera pasado y peor aun…envía a otra persona a buscarme**_

 _ **Que acaso el no puede hacer lo? Jum…seguramente ni cara tiene para dar la.**_

 _ **Mi vida estos días ha sido un caos, un verdadero caos y si es verdad lo que dice Edward se pondrá aun peor de lo que yo creo.**_


	4. Soy que?

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

 _ **La historia es mia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Soy una…?**_

 _ **Había salido a esperar junto a Edward quien me ha estado ignorando desde que me dijo que mi padre vendría y por lo visto el decirlo le molesto mucho no sé porque quizá haya hecho una promesa o algo…**_

 _ **\- Edward… eres un ángel? –ni siquiera sé porque hice esa pregunta…**_

 _ **Y es que sus alas son tan…hermosas se ven tan suaves. No puedo dejar de ver su espalda aunque ellas no están hay en este momento.**_

 _ **\- Mas o menos… -luego se giro a verme y al ver mi cara confusa añadió – mi padre es mitad ángel y mi madre es mortal, tu madre tiene poderes al igual que tu, el agua es su arma, tu padre … él es de los que tiene el poder de las plantas arboles y todas esas cosas al igual que tu.**_

 _ **\- Entonces tu padre es mortal tu madre es agua al igual que la mía y mi padre es "flora" y tú eres…mitad ángel igual que tu padre.**_

 _ **Exacto**_

 _ **Y porque me buscan? – aun no me había dicho nada con respecto a eso – tengo derecho a saber lo no? – el respiro hondo**_

 _ **Tus 2 padres tienen poderes… -fue todo lo que dijo, puse cara de "continua" te escucho pero no dijo nada**_

 _ **Y eso qué? – me miro algo apenado como si no pudiera hablar de esto o simplemente no quisiera decirme**_

 _ **En nuestro mundo el mundo al que tu debiste pertenecer desde que naciste las bodas son arregladas van un tiempo al mundo normal el mundo de las personas mortales sin poderes y escoges a quien quieres de pareja solo hay una regla…debe ser un mortal y así solo habrá magia a medias en ese hijo que lleguen a tener. Semi-dioses como le llamaban antes pero dejaron de hacerlo ya que aun nadie ha visto a ningún dios nunca o así parece, ahora simplemente somos mágicos inmortales. Tus padres rompieron esa regla se casaron a escondidas y cuando tu madre quedo embarazada huyeron ya que no se debe procrear seres más fuertes de los que ya hay – solo quedaba una pregunta por hacer**_

 _ **Y que es ese "poder" tan fuerte que tengo? Quien soy en realidad?... –tenia curiosidad de saber mas mucho mas**_

 _ **Eso debes preguntarle a tu padre, yo ya dije demasiado – se alejo un poco más para volver a darme la espalda.**_

 _ **Una pregunta más… - me ignoro pero aun asi le preguntare –como hago para que nadie pueda leer mi mente - ahora se volteo pero solo para reírse de mi**_

 _ **Enserio? Que quieres pensar en mi ancha espalda y mis alas? o, Quieres seguir pensando en mi trasero? – se reía más alto aun mientras yo lo miraba muy mal asi que me cruce de brazos mientras sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza.**_

 _ **De pronto se escucho un ruido tras de mí como si algo hubiera bajado del cielo Edward se puso serio por lo que yo me asuste así que fui rápidamente a parame junto a Edward cuando me volteo era el Charlie estaba aquí.**_

 _ **TU?, eres el grandulón de mi pesadilla… - hable sin ni siquiera pensar pero es que, es el**_

 _ **Hola Bella… - se inclino un poco como en forma de saludo, sus ojos ya no se veían tan tristes por lo que lo mire directo a ellos algo esconde…lo sé, el rápido volteo la cara – lista para tu entrenamiento?**_

 _ **Pues…creo que si – ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer pero hay vamos.**_

 _ **Comenzaremos con algo simple, movimientos en el agua …**_

 _ **Ya han pasado unas 3 horas y mi "padre" no ha llegado eso es lo mucho que quería verme ah , jum…**_

 _ **Eh estado tratando de hacer diferentes movimientos figuras y otras cosas con el agua, y la verdad no es tan difícil o eso pensaba en cuando me dijo que debo aprender a impedir el paso de los demás otra vez del agua para que el enemigo no escape y poder ahogarlo.**_

 _ **La verdad me espanto un poco eso de que sería una acecina o algo así. Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria tanto y mucho menos que terminaría en "otro" mundo un mundo paralelo.**_

 _ **No sé cómo hacerlo, el agua jamás puede ser no traspasada por algo todo puede traspasarla a menos que … no, no creo no tengo ese poder …o sí?**_

 _ **A menos que tenga algo más que solo agua y flora…quizá si lo intento…no mejor no ya estoy alucinando, aunque… nada se pierde con intentarlo**_

…

 _ **Imagine como hacia una gran mano de agua en la que cerré como si estuviera agarrando el cuello de alguien y para mantenerlo fuerte congele el agua para que se formara una gran mano de hielo.**_

 _ **Al ver que funciono Charlie se sorprendió tanto que fue a tocarla.**_

 _ **Esto no es posible… - dijo solo miraba la gran mano de hielo luego se volteo a verme yo aun no comprendía – se supone que solo tengas el poder de tu madre y el mío… - el suyo? Mire a Edward el me estaba viendo, es él? es el mi padre.**_

 _ **Eres tu… tu eres mi padre? Pero cómo? eres un monstruo, como es posible que yo no tenga ni un solo de tus rasgos? – cada vez me confundían mas**_

 _ **Es una maldición… te dejamos en una casa hogar para salvar tu vida cuando nos encontraron no quisimos decir dónde estabas así que se llevaron a tu madre y a mí… a mi me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora en un monstruo pero logre escapar ahora hay que salvarla pero tú eres la única que lo puede hacer… y ya veo por qué, quizás las leyendas son ciertas quizás tu… - no dijo más se sentó en un banco que creo con su poder**_

 _ **Yo qué? – bajo la cara y se paso la mano por la frente - yo qué? Necesito saber para tener en cuenta que debo hacer no quiero que me maten y dudo poder vivir mi vida huyendo de todos o de todo… - mis lagrimas comenzaban z salir y es que estoy tan desesperada no entiendo nada**_

 _ **Me hace tanta falta Alice, solo que me abrace y no pregunte así como de chiquitas cuando se burlaban de mí y me hacían bromas pesadas, ella siempre estaba ahí para consolarme u hacerme sentir mejor…pero ya no está y todo por ese estúpido poder que resulto que tengo.**_

 _ **Lo siento pero no te puedo decir , aun no es el momento…pero si te puedo decir que tu madre te ama y que por eso te dejamos – aun no sabía su cabeza – solo…ten paciencia y podrás saber más , todo a su tiempo mi niña.**_

 _ **Aun así yo estoy molesta, no me gusta que me oculten las cosas y ni siquiera tengo algún conocido conmigo solo están ellos 2, 2 hombres a los que no conozco…**_

 _ **Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos solo para pensar en todo esto, quiero aclarar mi mente aunque quizás no lo logre ya que no sé ni cómo arreglar todo esto. Y esas alas, y… respire hondo.**_

 _ **Charlie… Tristón resulto ser mi padre un hombre que esta hechizado y ni siquiera sé cómo es en realidad de que color es su cabello o su piel e incluso sus ojos todo por ese estúpido hechizo, y Edward… un ángel el cual pareciera que tienen un carácter bipolar y a la vez coqueto unas veces me ignora otras me sonríe tan… lindo? Aaaah no lo entiendo el es tan…tan…engreído aaash…**_

 _ **Pensando en mi? – sentí como se hundió un poco la cama a mis pies. aay noo como es posible que lo haya olvidado puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos – no te preocupes tu padre no sabrá en lo que estabas pensando el respeta los pensamientos de los demás**_

 _ **Pues tu deberías aprender de el – me enderece y me senté a su lado**_

 _ **Jum…para qué? Yo si quiero saber en qué piensas…**_

 _ **Y eso por qué? – para que querría leer la mente de alguien como yo eso sería perder el tiempo en tonterías**_

 _ **Pues…nada jaja, solo… bromeo – se toco el cabello incluso su cabello se ve suave…lo será? – quieres tacarlo? – me sonrió pícaramente por lo que sentí arder mis mejillas**_

 _ **Emm… - me aclare la garganta y me pare – que no puedes respetar mis pensamientos? Enserio eres tan… tan…**_

 _ **Lindo? – lo mire furiosa – eso es lo que has pensado de mi, te escuche - se paro y alzo una ceja aun con su sonrisa en su rostro – vas a decir que no?**_

 _ **Tu…– lo señale -…eres un idiota, ya basta deja de meterte en mi mente – fui al baño y mi lave el rostro**_

 _ **Santos cielos deberé tener más cuidado de en que pienso… por qu ese empeña en saber que hay en mi mente?**_

 _ **Estuve un rato mas en el baño en lo que se me quitaba el enojo o vergüenza la verdad no sé ni que es lo que sentí.**_

 _ **Fui a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich de jamón u queso le puse lechuga y pepinillos jaja todo un manjar, tome una coca-cola y me senté en la sala…hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no hay televisor y para mejorarlo no sé donde rayos quedo mi celular.**_

 _ **Así que cuando termine me fui a dormir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy en el mismo bosque de mi primer sueño pero…se siente diferente y muy silencioso y las rosas rojas estaban marchitas mientras que las negras no.**_

 _ **Escuche unos aleteos por lo que mire a mi alrededor.**_

 _ **Y si es otro de esos sueños? Edward dijo qu eme podrían encontrar.**_

 _ **Me comencé a poner nerviosa aun no se controlar bien mis poderes.**_

 _ **-Hola lindura – había alguien a mis espaldas – no te asustes solo quiero disfrutar un poco – se acerco a mi sentí su respiración en mi cabello – cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **\- Bella- aun seguía con su cara cerca de mi cabello – por favor… no me haga daño**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes no suelo lastimar a chicas lindas – me rodeo con sus brazos eran de un color muy pálido y tenía unas uñas un poco afiladas y gruesas – pero si es posible yo te pediré algo a ti – yo solo asentí con la cabeza – no te portes mal…solo jugare contigo un rato**_

 _ **En ese momento me volteo y pude ver su rostro, era el de un chico lindo y joven quizás de mi edad, lamio mi cuello y luego lo beso… intente alejarlo pero era muy fuerte y no pude. De momento alzo su cabeza y sus rostro cambio totalmente parecía un cadáver con cicatrices todo feo y tenia colmillos… un vampiro.**_

 _ **Cerré los ojos con fuerza…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Que le pasara a Bella…**_

 _ **La morderá o no?**_

 _ **Como terminara esa pesadilla…**_

 _ **O será un sueño?**_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas que han agregado a sus favoritos u están siguiendo mi fic**_

 _ **Y gracias por darme sus opiniones enserio.**_

 _ **Poco a poco llegaran más personajes malos o buenos**_


	5. Mas que solo agua

_**Mas que solo agua...**_

Las largas uñas del vampiro rayaron mi cintura

-Que rayos te e dicho de controlarte?- abri mis ojos era Edward quien volando halo de el vampiro para alejarlo de mi y estrellarlo contra el suelo y sentarce sobre el.

-Ni siquiera se si es real lo que esta pasando y tu solo me reprochas- mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir ya estoy cansada de todo esto

-Es que no entiendes que incluso tus sueños son reales? tienes que cuidarte siempre- en eso se levanta de la espalda del vampiro.

-Que rayos haces? no lo mataras?

-Claro que no- ayudo al vampiro a lavantarce del suelo- Alec no la vuelvas a tocar o te juro que te matare, ella es la chica...

Alec se levanta y sacude la arena de su ropa pero no dice nada su rostro va volviendo a ser el de un chico lindo, demasiado lindo para ser el vampiro que era hace unos minutos. Dio unos pasos hacia mi, yo mientras daba pasos hacia atras, el lo noto y se la cabeza y me miro fijamente pero serio por unos segundos para luego doblar un poco su espalda y poner su brazo frente a si mismo pareciendo una inclinacion...

-Disculpe la forma en que la trate...pero la verdad es que huele deliciosa- curvo sus lavios en una sonrisa que solo duro un segundo para pasar a ser serio y mirar a Edward- Nos veremos luego - se despidio de Edward y desaparecio entre los arboles

-Ya es temprano asi que mejor quedemonos aqui hasta que te despiertes...por que por lo que veo aun no te concentras muy bien como para salir de aqui tu sola- lo dijo con una voz tan reprochante y cruzo sus brazos y volteo a mirar el cielo...Dios como me molesta este idiota

-Pero soy lindo- volteo a verme tenia una sonrisa tan sinica y para colmo me guiña el ojo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habian pasado 3 dias desde que tuve ese "sueño", Tri...papá habia hecho una posión que aprendio de mamá sabia asquerosa pero me ha ayudado a dormir tranquilamente dicen que con el tiempo podre manejar ese GRAN problema que tengo.

Edward salio a comprar algunas cosas que obvio hacian falta para mi aunque no tanto para ellos. Mientras yo estoy aqui intentando dominar de una mejor manera este...poder de agua que tengo la verdad me gusta esto, pero aun asi quisiera volver a mi antigua vida.

-Bella, hija ahora quiero que te relajes un poco intentaremos algo nuevo...

-Algo nuevo? nisiquiera puedo manejas los sueños y apenas estuy controlando el agua, que se supone que es eso "nuevo"?- pregunte algo exaltada me da miedo que sea algo tan o mas peligroso que los seuños.

-No te preocupes, no sera algo tan dificil- se paro a mi lado- vez aquellos arboles que estan allá?- yo solo asenti- quiero que muevas sus ramas

-Enserio, solo eso?- di unos pasos al frente y mi padre me detuvo

-Que haces?

-Pues ire a mover las ramas...no fue eso lo que me pediste?- pregunte algo desconsertada

-No cariño, quiero que uses tus poderes- lo mire algo divertida lanzando un gran chorro de agua sera facil moverlas- no, no uses agua...

-Que? y entonces como se supone quq hare para moverlas?-tienes mas poderes Bella solo que no lo sabes- mas que bien- ahora solo concentrate y usa tu mentepuedes moverlas o tal vez alargarlas quizas hacer que tomen una forma muy distinta a la que tienen-señalo el arbol y jiro su mano el arbol se torcio un poco pero sin ronperse las ramas se alargaron se veia como un arbol totanmente distinto- vez...intentalo, es mas facil de lo que parece

asenti, nisiquiera sabia que decir recuerdo la vez en casa de la abuela...pero la verdad siempre e intentado hacerme a la idea de que fue solo un sueño, aunque claro no lo es. Movi mi mano hacia adelante mientras intentabva poner en blanco mi mente y poder pensar solo en que hare con ese arbol asi que cerre mis ojos...comenze a imaginar como el arbol se hacia mas exuberante, mas hermoso y...

-Bella, basta...

Abri mis ojos era tan hermoso justo como lo imagine, no pense que fuera tan facil hacer algo como esto hacer que la naturalesa fuera tan...tan...

-La proxima vez que lo intentes manten tus ojos abiertos, ahora solo practica con cosas pequeñas como flores y demas- se dio la vuelta y camino entre los arboles- yo volvere mas tarde ya Edward esta cerca.

Hice lo que me pidio, utilize eso poder en las pocas flores que habian en los alrededores, se siente tan bien...

-Soy com la madre naturalesa- rei- ESTO ES GENIAL

-Claro que lo es- di un salto del susto que me lleve al escuchar a Ewdard tras de mi

-Maldición por que siempre te apareces de la nada- me voltee y continue con lo que estaba haciendo

-Por que soy muy sigiloso, y tu deberias aprender a poner mas atencion lo que esta cerca de ti e incluso a lo que se acerca- camino hacia dentro de la "gran mansion" en la que estabamos hospedandonos, asi que lo segui- por cierto gran trabajo

enserio me esta alagando? o solo se burla de mi?

-Gracias- segui tras de el queria ver que tanto trajo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y papá aun no llegaba, no puedo dormir sin antes tomar esa poción, por otro lado Edward se veia algo ansioso. Estara pasando algo? por que aun no llega?

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes siento que esta cer...-su cara cambio de momento era de una gran preocupacion- ya vuelvo quedate aqui y apaga todas las luces

-Que pasa?... oyee dime que pasa? no respondio solo salio por la puerta desplego sus enormes y brillantes alas negras y saliuo rapidamente volando por el obscuro cielo

Pasaron 10 minutos apague las luces y aun no llegaban yo cada vez me asuataba mas estaba preovupada por lo que habra pasado y si lo mataron? no, papáa no puede estar muerto apenas lo acabo de encontrar no puede...

De pronto se escucho un estruendo afuera como si alguien hubiera bajado del cielo pero tenia miedo de que no fuera Edward o papá, no me atrevo a abrir la puerta asi que solo me quedo en silencio tras el pequeño sofa. Abrieron la puerta y escuche unos pasos...

-Bella, ayudame Charlie esta grave- sali a ver tanrapido como pude y encendi las luces...

-Oh por Dios, que ha pasado?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lo siento mucho :( ... se que ah pasado mucho tiempo y que este capitulo no es tan largo pero les prometo, les prometo que de ahora en adelante si actualizare una vez por semana no tendre un dia exacto pero lo hare, tambien hare el siguente capitulo un poco mas largo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero les guste.**_


End file.
